


Bad Day, was it?

by DamselInDeduction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Sherlollicon 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamselInDeduction/pseuds/DamselInDeduction
Summary: Flash fic prompt: Molly Hooper, Philip Anderson, at John's flat and the one-word prompt was: JokeThe asterisk marks how far I actually got for the flash session, this little story was wrapped up the next day.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	Bad Day, was it?

“Philip, I am so sorry. They really were just playing a joke. An ill-advised, childish and terrible joke.” Molly gently applied the ice pack to Anderson’s eye. He hissed at the contact.  


“Some joke, Hooper.”  


He took over holding the pack, while swinging his feet onto the cream-colored ottoman. He took a bit of satisfaction in smearing the mud and god-knows-what-else from the putrid skip over the pristine fabric.  


With luck, the stench would linger too.  


_Serves Watson right,_ he thought to himself.  


Philip had been so happy to be back at a crime scene after a lengthy turn at desk work. But of course, Sherlock Holmes had dragged both his doctors along on this case, and insisted Hooper handle the forensics.  


Some terse words had been exchanged, but Anderson stood his ground. He had made his mistaken assumptions in the past, but he’d done his penance for them. This was his case too.  


Leaning against the couch cushions, Anderson chastised himself. He should have known it was no victory when Holmes relented. The detective had pointed out an evidence trail leading to the nasty looking alley skip and told him to have at.  


Determined to prove himself, Philip had followed the trail and hesitated only a moment before hoisting himself up to look inside.  


It all happened so quickly after that.  


He heard Holmes offer him a torch to his left, and someone else approach his right. Just as he turned to accept the torch, he felt his legs lift and his whole body pitched upward. Next thing he knew, he had landed face first in the skip.**  


There was a beat of silence, before the yelling started. Greg groaned before growling at the team to help, and Molly Hooper was giving Holmes and Watson a dressing down befitting a drill sergeant.  


In fact, it was Molly who informed them that she would take Philip Anderson to Watson’s flat to clean up as it was only a few blocks away. By that point, Philip had been helped up and out of the rubbish, and was in time to see Watson’s eyes widen at the commandeering of his flat. He glared at a visibly worried Holmes, but nodded his agreement to Molly.  


“Here, Philip." Molly was a welcome interruption to his thoughts. "Have a cuppa. Doesn’t seem like you have any concussive symptoms, I think you’re ok to head home. And again, I’m sorry that all of this happened on your first day back.”  


“Ta, that’s appreciated. But maybe you could put in a word with—“  


“Oh, Philip,” drawled Molly Hooper in what could only be described as a murderous tone, “you have my word. If Sherlock Holmes pulls a stunt like this again, he’ll have a much worse day than yours.”


End file.
